Imp
Imps are zombies in Plants vs. Zombies Online. They are usually accompanied by Gargantuars, and somehow end up far into your defenses. They appear in every world, and are typically faster than Basic Zombies, however they have the same amount of health (10 NDS). Imp List * Imp (Player's House) * Imp Mummy (Ancient Egypt) * Imp Pirate (Pirate Seas) * Western Imp (Wild West) * Bug Bot Imp (Far Future) * Imp Monk Zombie (Dark Ages) * Imp Dragon Zombie (Dark Ages) * Imp Mermaid Zombie (Big Wave Beach) * Yeti Imp (Frostbite Caves) * Dodo Rider Zombie (Frostbite Caves) * Archeologist Imp (Lost City) * Imp Porter (Lost City) * Astro Imp (Space Race) * Meteor Imp (Space Race) * Rocket Pilot Imp (Space Race) * Fireworks Imp (Party '99) * Glowstick Imp (Party '99) * Apprentice Imp (Industrial Revolution) * Rocket Imp (Industrial Revolution) * Islander Imp (Tiki Island) * Tiki Golem Imp (Tiki Island) * Spirit Imp (Tiki Island) * Kelp Imp (City of Atlantis) * Crab Imp (City of Atlantis) * Shadow Imp (City of Atlantis) * W.I.S.E. (Distant Coldfront) * Ski Bot Imp (Distant Coldfront) * Private Imp (Garden Warfare) Almanac Entries Imp Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Is hurled onto the lawn past your defenses, then shuffles ahead. What he lacks in reach he more than makes up for with his bad attitude or zombadittude as he likes to call it. Don't encourage him. Imp Mummy Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Thrown over most of your defenses, then slinks onward. Imp Mummy prefers to laze around the tomb, hop up on the urns, and scratch at the sarcophagi. The sound of him coughing up a hairball is one you will never forget. Imp Pirate Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Prefers the compact space of barrels both cannon and rolling. He was a bootblack, with a side trade as a pickpocket on the streets of London, but all he stole were oversized footwear."Time to steal some booty!" was his catchphrase. Western Imp Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Gets launched passed all but the tallest plants, then proceeds on foot. Had dreams about becoming a rodeo clown, but then found the clown make-up to just be too creepy. Bug Bot Imp Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Lands on the lawn past your defenses, then hops forward. He always wanted to "see the world", "be his own boss", and "meet and consume interesting brains". He still doesn't understand how he got stuck in this cramped Bug Bot job 24/7. Imp Monk Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Summoned past most of your defenses then shambles onward. Frankly, Imp Monk Zombie decided to don the robes because of the sweet haircut that went with them. Imp Dragon Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Spit past most of your defenses, then claws forward. Special: Immune to fire damage. Imp Zombie knows he's too old to wear a dragon costume like a kid on Halloween. But he doesn't care. Let the others judge. His spirit animal is a dragon, and he feels closer to his true self when he's dressed like this. Imp Mermaid Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Washes in past your defenses, then flounders forward. Imp Mermaid Zombie couldn't decide whether to wear the top made out of coconut shells or the top made out of seashells. She went with the slinky coconut-shell number because, really, the seashells are soooo last wave. Yeti Imp Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Thrown past most of your defenses, then ambles onward. Yeti Imp recently took up knitting. He started with a scarf, moved to mittens and eventually knitted an entire bodysuit out of hair he shaved off of Yeti Zombie. He just loves knitting. When those needles are in his hands, he feels a sense of calm he's never felt before. Dodo Rider Zombie Brain Cost: 150 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Dodo bird with an imp rider. The dodo can flap and jump over barricades as well as troublesome plants. Dodo Rider believes dodos are the future of transportation. He believes a public dodo-riding system is not only a wise expenditure of tax dollars, but would help the vast majority of zombies get where they need to go more efficiently. Everyone keeps telling him there's no future in dodos, but herefuses to listen. Archeologist Imp Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Gets tossed past most defenses, then explores on foot. Nepotism got Archeologist Imp where he is. He's Bug Zombie's second cousin thrice removed, but he parlayed that connection into a sweet gig getting carried around in a little box. Imp Porter Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Drops pack on Gold Tile; pack becomes tent from which zombies emerge. Imp Porter is stronger than he looks. He's also more charming, smarter and has a better education. Astro Imp Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry TBA Meteor Imp Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Creeper Has more health but moves slower than a regular Imp, only spawned with the Meteor Shower assault. TBA Rocket Pilot Imp Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Speedy Is fired at plants and moves fast, but has low health, and flies over plants. TBA Fireworks Imp Brain Cost: 75 Toughness: Weak Speed: Hungry Weaker than an average imp, launched into your defenses, then sparks forwards, explodes on landing, destroying the plant on the tile. Special: Destroys the plant it lands on. TBA Glowstick Imp Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Lobbed into your defenses, then lights forwards Special: Brightens a 3x3 area around him when hit TBA Apprentice Imp Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Gets thrown passed most defenses, and then explorers his new surroundings. Apprentice Imp never, NEVER, appears without his Gargantuar master. He taught him everything he knows. The only problem is, he can't carry a giant pipe, and he's not exactly of the same physical capabilities. Rocket Imp Brain Cost: 100 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Shot passes your defenses, then proceeds forward. For SCIENCE! Special: Flies above your defense at high speeds on his rocket. Rocket Imp is very far in scientific progress. He created the plans for many things in this era, but his greatest invention is the Imp Rocket. He's not very good with names, so it's just his name backwards, but at least he made it. The future is now... Islander Imp Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Is summoned into your defensed and dances on forward. TBA Tiki Golem Imp Brain Cost: 100 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Lives on in spirit form when killed.... TBA Spirit Imp Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Spawned from Tiki Graves and Tiki Golem Imps. They are sent far into your defenses and float on forward. Weakness: Blover TBA Kelp Imp Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry The kelp-covered imp is tossed far into your defenses, and swims forward. Kelp Imp spends most of his time covering himself in kelp. That's not where he gets his name though. His full name is Kelp Jared Stine Garett Jarlold Harvey Mark III. But he prefers to be called Kelp. Another option is Kelpy. Or Kelp Jr. Or Larry. Whatever sinks your boat Crab Imp Brain Cost: 100 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry His pinchers do extra damage to tear though your defenses. Special: Pinchers do extra damage Although not crazy about riding the back of a Gargantuar, that doesn't mean he hasn't wanted to. See, the thing is that the Gargantuars just can't handle the poking of Crab Imp. Not to mention he's always complaining about the ride. Guess you could say he's a little...crabby... Shadow Imp Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Speedy Crawls out of the darkness past most of your defenses, then b-lines it to your brains. July 8th, xx56, Douljkw, L'p suhsdulqj wkh fdqqrq dv ri qrz. Lw'v lq pb vljkwv, dqg lw'v mxvw vwdulqj dw ph. Bhhvk. Douljkw khuh lw jrhv lq 3... 2... 1... Zhoo khuh duh wkh uhvxowv: wkh fuhdwxuh vxgg-'' W.I.S.E. Brain Cost: 50 '''Toughness': Average Speed: Hungry Stands for Winter-ready Imp Ski Elites, spawned using the W.I.S.E Cube Special: Speeds up 5x faster when skiing on frozen tiles Weakness: Takes 5x damage when stepping on a spikeweed/spikerock while speeding Weakness: Insta-killed when hitting a defensive plant on high speed after going 3 tiles TBA Ski Bot Imp Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Hops and boosts slower over frozen tiles, freezes the plant that they land on TBA Private Imp Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry TBA Gallery PVZIAT_Imp.png Imp_Mummy2.png Imp_Pirate_Zombie2.png Zombie_Bull_Rider2.png Bug_Bot_Imp2.png Imp_Monk_Zombie2.png Imp_Dragon_Zombie2.png Imp_Mermaid_Zombie2.png Yeti_Imp2.png Dodo_Rider_Zombie2.png Lost_City_Imp_Zombie2.png Imp_Porter2.png Impunk2.png Trivia * Space Race and City of Atlantis are the two worlds with the most Imps, both with 3. Though if the Announcer Imp in Dark Ages is counted, it also has 3. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Zombies (PvZO) Category:Player's House Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Zombies Category:Wild West Zombies Category:Far Future Zombies Category:Dark Ages Zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Zombies Category:Lost City Zombies Category:Space Race Zombies Category:Party '99 Zombies Category:Industrial Revolution Zombies Category:Tiki Island Zombies Category:City of Atlantis Zombies Category:Distant Coldfront Zombies Category:Garden Warfare Zombies